legend_of_the_5_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iros
__TOC__ Iros is the home to great house Irodasi, from which it is named, and all the lesser houses that has sworn fealty to King Felcroft V of Irodasi. Before there was mist the Kingdom of Iros spanned all the lowlands below the plateau. Now Iros is situated on a tilted plateau which rises to the north and dips all the way into the mist to the south. Their ancient capital city Hazeward stands on this edge, defending the kingdom from the constant incursions from the Nethersphere. Statistics * Capital: Hazeward * Population: 453000 * Military: 51800 * Imports: Ore, grain * Exports: Expertise (combat, engineering, netherlore), artifacts Houses * Irodasi * Shievel * Flinton * Guignot * Vandice Geography The Kingdom of Iros is situated on a tilted plateau with its southern part dipping into the Nethersphere. The land is made of grey barren rock as far as the eye can see broken up by islands of grass and huge oak trees. Mist from the world below constantly crawls up into the lowlands giving it a haunting atmosphere. Since monstrosities often creep up from the Nethersphere only the strongest wildlife have managed not to go instinct. Stubfaced bears, wolly brontops, and sivat beasts all had the strength the face down whatever spawned from below. Rabbits, horned hares, and bleak foxes had the deftness to go unnoticed. Society The great house Irodasi has ruled the Kingdom of Iros from the capital city of Hazeward for hundreds of years. This monstrous city fortress stretches along the southern border of Iros shielding it from most of the incursion from below. To the west, it stretches all the way to its neighbor city of Flinthome, the seat of house Flinton. To the east, through the ancient Murkwood, the inhabited wall meats the city of Galenest, the seat of house Guignot. House Shievel holds most of the land north of Hazeward, although much of it is governed by either Irodasi commanders or Guignot aristocracy. Below Hazeward, in the shallows of the Nethersphere, a few inhabited mountain tops pierce the mist. These still have Vandice settlements, even though most of the house Vandice have relocated to the rest of Irodasi. Iros' King, Felroft V of Irodasi, Old Scythe, rule the land with an iron fist. He is an imposing man that can trace his lineage hundreds of years back. Every capable man of Iros, serfs included, must attend military service. This has bred a no-nonsense rulership that deals swiftly with unlawful behavior and trifles very little with courtrooms. It has also ensured that Iros has one of the biggest and most welltrained armies of the Seven Kingdoms. Each House of Iros governs a realm and has a duke as representative in the Court of Iros. Each realm is split up into several manors that are ruled by lords. The lord of a manor is responsible for all activity in his manor and that all produce is held up to the standards of The One True Law. The majority of manors in Iros are governed by serfdom. All produce is taken to the Lords Estate where they are handled by supervison of a Knight Inquisitor. Half of all produce is taken to the Dukes Estate where it is used to feed the army. The rest is redistributed back to the serfs equally. The king takes the threat of the Nether very serious, and sll craft work, artistry and cooking is performed in the Lords Estate to ensure the safety of the populace. Bigger endeavours, such as the construction of buildings and the slaughter of lifestock ussually employs Knight Inquisitors as overseers. This is not to say that unlawful behavior doesn't exist in Iros. Many farmers and hunters must conduct unlawful business out of necessity. But performing heinous acts of mixing or just unregulated farming can invite terror to a realms. Malicious spirits have an easy time seeping up through the cracks so close to the Nethersphere and corruption is a very real problem in the kingdom. Naturally, the Inquisitors put many cultists to death every year. Notable Locations * Hazeward. Capital of Iros and seat of King Felcroft V of Irodasi. * Flinthome. Seat of house Flinton. * Galenest. Seat of house Guignot. * Wetford. Main trade city. * Dakenmill. Seat of house Shievel. * Oxwark. Irodasi fort known for the Knight Warden acedemy. * Swordcross. A village south of Wetford famous for its countless duels. * Hotsprings of Fezil. Heretical hotsprings in the lands of Guignot. * Murkwood. Untamed forest that traverses the Hazeward wall to the east. * Scorl Forest. Western forest that lies between Flinton and Shievel lands. * The Heralds. Ancient statue faces on the edge of the plateau to the north. * Splintered Cliffs of Aram. Western mountain range above tree limit. * Bolom. Eastern mountain range that has a prominent dormant volcano forming a black spike. * Ignadengiz (Needlesea). The inner lake formed by the rivers from Aram located north of Hazeward. Houses Irodasi The most prosperous and powerful house. Their military might equals the best of Koshin and they rule Iros with an iron fist. Most offspring of Felcroft V are all in military positions of power. Together they form a tight core of the kingdom. The Knights of Irodasi are called the Knight Wardens or the Bleak Wardens. They keep a watchful eye on the borders which they patrol constantly. * Order of the Knight Wardens Shievel House Shievel is the second largest house on Iros. They have a healthy symbiotic relationship with the Irodasi and serve as inquisitors in all the inner parts of the kingdom. They use very little time managing their realm and usually hire Irodasi or Guignot lords as stewards so they can focus on maintaining the One True Law. * Order of the Crimson Inquisition Flinton House Flinton are the absolute masters of building and engineering. This means their expertise is employed everywhere in the Seven Kingdoms and in turn, is why they occupy the smallest realm on Iros. Flintonites employ merchants of house Guignot as their mediary on matters of trade. This has built a foundation for great prosperity for both houses and also helped them into the political scene of the Seven Kingdoms. Guignot House Guignot is the newest house loyal to king Felcroft V of Irodasi. They had little choice as their shrewd political and mercantile strategies got them banished from Bercia a hundred years ago. The king of Iros back then took them in and made them an offer they could not resist. Bend the knee to him and serve as his voice in the political tabernacle and in return they would be given a realm in his kingdom. Vandice Except for a few outposts, the ancient house of Vandice is the only house that has no lands. All was lost during the Rivening and now they live as immigrants in Iros. The Irodasi tolerate this since they are formidable fearless warriors with a burning passion to reclaim their lands below Iros. Perhaps this goal seems impossible, but with every slain monster house Vandice feels one step closer to revenge. * Order of the Forlorn Notable People * Lord Barquess Shievel of Wetford * Steward Eaverly Guignot of Wetford * Cholmondelay Leyden Guild Master at Wetford * King Felcroft V Relations Iros is a rough place with little time for courtrooms and balls. The people of Iros find the aristocratic squabbles of other kingdoms unnecessary and wasteful. One should enjoy the present and work hard to establish a future. On Bercia Although Bercia produces some of the best swordsmen in the seven kingdoms, their effort to protect an airy concept such as culture is a fruitless endeavor. How can the King Pontiff favor these weaklings such? Seems their tongues are just as sharp as their swords. On Darvoz Bookworms and dancers. How they have managed to keep their kingdom prosperous must be by the hand of Fate itself. They do produce the kingdoms finest ore and their prices are not the worst either. On Gloorim The kingdom of Gloorim has suffered as we. We stand with them as long as their meddling doesn't cause us any problems. On Kothin The armies of Kothin are formidable indeed. But riddle me this, if their kingdom is at war with itself, how come they boast about being the best commanders in the seven kingdoms? Wasteful and pompous. On Leyden If any kingdom shares the people of Iros' bravery it is the Leydenites. None other kingdom have ventured so deep into the Nethersphere. If only their prices reflected this bravery. Unfortunately, there is almost nothing a Leydenite cant procure. So we need these dandy cockroaches. On Mesanct Without the King Pontiff, Iros would have fallen ages ago. We owe the safe haven of Mesanct everything. But safe times create weak men. His holiness should keep a watchful eye on his bloodline not becoming watered down.